A Friend in Waiting
by XenoLongbottom
Summary: Alexis Palmer is like any other normal girl on Privet Drive. All except she is in love with the pariah of the neighborhood; scrawny little Harry Potter. What will happen when her best friend discovers a new universe and won't explain anything to her?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Palmer's first memory was of a time when she was only one. It was November 1, but she didn't know that.

She was lying in her cot by the window. The crack; the crack had gotten her attention. It was from outside the street.

She had to look. She just had to. In front of her was a peculiar scene. A very old man in purple robes with a pointy hat to match was walking down Privet Drive to a calico cat sitting on the garden wall across the way, which was #4.

Alexis' room was dark, for her nightlight wasn't on. If she didn't make a sound, he wouldn't see her. He couldn't see her.

But this was one of her last glimpses of her first memory, for the old man had taken out a cigarette lighter and sucked in the light from the streetlamps, as if like magic.

Alexis heard many things that night. A motorcycle engine roaring as if it had fallen out of the sky, lots of crying, and a rough voice sobbing, "But I c-c-can't stand it- Lily an' James dead- and poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"

After a while, the street lamps went back on. And the last thing Alexis can remember was a calico cat scampering away, the old man disappearing with another crack, and a little bundle of blankets on the doorstep across the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Alexis Palmer might not have realized it, but that little bundle of blankets made big news on Privet Drive. What a scandal that Harry Potter had come to live with his completely normal aunt, uncle , and cousin, especially in such a mysterious way. Alexis' older sister, Mary, remembers being wakened to a scream at 6:30am, which is a half an hour earlier that usual before she had to go to her Year One classroom. She looked out her window to see Mrs. Dursley reading a small note, with a bundle of blankets in her arms, and spilled milk surrounding her feet.

Mrs. Palmer immediately went over snooping to number 4 from number 5 across the way, to find her neighbors whispering quietly to themselves in harsh voices in their sitting room.

Being short and stout, Mrs. Palmer had taken a long time to get across the garden without being heard. But finally when she did, she was shocked to hear what was going on.

"Vernon, I don't know what to do!" whispered Mrs. Dursley.

"Send him out of here! We don't need… one… one of them in our home!" replied Mr. Dursley.

"But, he must stay, for his own good."

"His own good? My gosh, Petunia. What about our son's own good? He can't be influenced by that boy."

"Well, we could try to stop… it."

"Stop it! That's ridicu… wait, that's not a bad idea." There was a silence for a long time, so obviously Mr. Dursley was a hatching a plan. "We can try to take it out of him. If we don't tell him about it, or punish him severely for doing… it, then it might be knocked out of him!"

Mrs. Palmer had heard enough. She stepped out of the garden, but then, _Crack! _A twig broke underneath her foot and there was silence inside the house.

Mrs. Dursley drew back the curtains just to see Mrs. Palmer's behind flash into number 5.


	3. Chapter 3

4 years later and little Alexis was going into her first year of schooling. She would be going into Mrs. Watson's class. All bright-eyed with her blond pigtails, she walked into her first day and was simply amazed. Thousands of colors filled her eyes and more kids her age she had ever seen in one room were surrounding her.

Putting her back-pack in a small cubby and looking around, she took a seat next to a peculiar looking boy. His clothes were far too baggy for him, and they were out of fashion and quite hideous. He had black hair that stuck up in all places, especially in the back and bright almond shaped green eyes. He was skinnier than all the other kids, and if he wasn't wearing such baggy clothes Alexis was sure she would see his ribs. He had round spectacles and knobby knees, but the most peculiar part about him was not his clothes or his eyes, but a thin lightning scar that went down his forehead. But this didn't keep her away; it made her more intrigued to meet such a person.

So she smiled at him and said, "Hello."

He, with his head said, "Hello."

Alexis pulled out her hand and told him, "I'm Alexis, what's your name?"

Still head down, he replied, "Harry."

She realized she was probably making him uncomfortable, so she stayed quiet and faced the board.

Finally, Mrs. Watson came in. She was old, wrinkly, and looked like she had just eaten a lemon. "Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Watson. Now I'm going to take attendance, so raise your hand and say 'here' when I call your name."

She began to list many names of the five year olds sitting in the classroom. When she said, "Dursley, Dudley", a rather large boy stood up and answered "Present."

He was a mean looking boy with his blond hair pasted flat to the side of his head and small piggy eyes. Alexis suddenly recalled him as one of the many boys playing on her street. She remembered images of him pushing and shoving, and she couldn't imagine what poor soul lived inside that body.

Then Mrs. Watson called, "Palmer, Alexis". The small child smiled and raised her hand.

Next came, "Potter, Harry". The shy boy next to her raised his hand slightly then quickly put it down, feeling awkward bringing attention to himself. Now Alexis realized exactly who this boy was. Her mother had told her to stay away from that boy, even though she wouldn't explain why. She lived in #4 across the way with that Dudley kid. After everyone was called, Mrs. Watson gave their first instructions. "Now please open your readers to page 3, and try reading the first page."

Alexis immediately opened her new book her mum had gotten her and began to read the alphabet quietly to herself. She looked over to Harry and see that he had not taken out a book. He stared at the front nervously. Soon, Mrs. Watson took noticed and asked him, "Is there something wrong?" The sweetness in her voice sounded deadly.

"Umm… ma'am, I don't have a book," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because…" he looked over at the menacing Dudley, "because, I forgot to tell my aunt and uncle I needed one."

"Well, you can borrow one from the school for a monthly rate I'll send home with you." She smiled with that deadly sweetness and gave him a tattered book. He sighed and opened up to page 3 like the rest of them.

Alexis couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor boy, but she had to continue with her work so she wouldn't be caught by Mrs. Watson. When recess arrived the kids in their first year all ran out to the play ground. Alexis walked next to Harry, smiling. "Why didn't you tell your aunt and uncle about the reader?" Alexis asked the thin boy.

He grimaced, "I did, but they ignored me, as always."

"Why would they do that?" Alexis couldn't understand the complications of Harry's life.

He stared at her for a long time. Then he finally answered, "I don't know why."

There was a long silence. Then, Alexis asked, "Why do you live with your aunt and uncle anyway?" She knew he did, because of what her mum had told her, but she never understood why.

"Because when I was one, my parents died in a car accident. That's how I got this." He pointed at his scar. "And so now I live with my aunt, uncle, and my cousin Dudley."

Alexis knew who Dudley was and felt absolutely sorry for Harry, including him being an orphan.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay, it's alright now. I don't even remember them. And I don't remember any other way of living, you know? So it's really fine." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The boy was truly sweet in her mind and she couldn't comprehend why her mother didn't want her talking with him, plus was also shocked of how opened he was to talk about himself, and he was also surprised at that too. But before they could say anymore, Dudley Dursley from the classroom walked up with several of the other boys in their class.

"Hey Potty," cried out Dudley to the play ground. "I thought I might interrupt you and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Dudley." He sounded defiant and Alexis was shocked by his mood changing so much. Also, she was irritated by Dudley believing that they were dating. I mean, boys have cooties, don't they? Well, as long as you think of them _that_ way they do. But of course, Alexis just thought of Harry as a good friend at the moment.

"Sure she isn't." Dudley rolled his eyes. "How about we see how strong she is." Suddenly, Dudley lunged at Alexis, and she instinctively moved, which was truly not that hard when the attacker wasn't very fast. "Come on, girl; let's see if you got any cooties from Potty?"

He finally grabbed Alexis while she wasn't looking and began to look in her mouth.

"Leave her alone Dudley!" shouted Harry.

"Who'll make me?" he questioned.

"Me!" Harry answered defiantly.

"You?" Dudley began to laugh, along with his newfound gang.

Suddenly, Alexis felt a gush of wind fly past her and Dudley's sweaty palms came off her arms. When the wind had stopped, she looked around to see Harry standing there, looking around, curious about what just happened, and Dudley and his gang lying on the ground, moaning.

Harry then, stared at her sheepishly, as if worried that she might judge him. But she only grinned, still a little dumbstruck at the strangeness in this past occurrence, but said, "Thanks."

Being a lot cheerier, Harry smiled and replied, "What are friends for?"


	4. Chapter 4

For the next six years, the two were great friends. And while all the other kids moved slowly away from the odd Potter boy, Alexis only grew closer, and so then was shunned along with him.

Alexis did witness some of the odd happenings when Harry got emotional, she was not scared off, but just awed and wished to know more.

Even though her mother forbade her to see Harry, and wouldn't allow him in her household, they met usually in the streets and played away from the other children, most of all Dudley and his rapidly growing gang.

Harry slowly seemed to grow stronger during those six years, becoming braver and bolder, which Alexis fully supported.

Alexis once went over to Harry's house, but that was truly a great disaster. Mr. Dursley, discovering that Harry had friends immediately screamed Alexis out of the house. Alexis stayed by the door though to hear Harry's punishment. She heard many bangs and plenty of Harry's crying, and a closing of a door and Mr. Dursley yelling, "You won't get out of this cupboard for a whole week boy!"

Alexis hearing this began to break down into silent tears on their doorstep, wishing for Harry to be in a better place.

She went home red-eyed and weepy. When her mother found out where she had been, she too yelled at her daughter, but not as harshly. Then, realizing her daughters concern for Harry, she knelt down next to the five year old and whispered, "Sometimes people are put into difficult positions. Some will fall, and some rise from the ashes to be greater than all. But in case he does fall, I do not want you to go down with him." She then sent her child into her room with a steaming cup of tea.

But no matter what her mother said, Alexis was still Harry's only friend. In fact Alexis even began to look at Harry a different way. He was no longer a friend. He was more than that. Someone she could go to in her time of need, and be able to hold onto forever. She had many daydreams, but she never acted differently around him. And she was sure he could never feel the same, so she just stayed quiet and never tried to get out of the friend's zone.

Six years after that first day everything changed. Alexis now wished to be called Lexi and Harry was growing taller right before her eyes, though not any wider. They were going to Secondary School. Lexi's parents' could not afford to send her to a private school, so she was being sent to Stonewall High along with Harry. This was truly an exciting moment for the both of them. Dudley and most of his friends were going the private school of Smeltings, so they could stop hiding from everyone to hang out. They had all their supplies and everything. Mrs. Palmer had already bought Alexis her school uniform; gray, gray, and more gray! Lexi's blond hair had started to go brown, and it was now down to the small of her back. Her sister Mary, being sixteen, was about to start her eleventh year. She also had an addition to her family, a little brother named Joseph, but everybody called him Joey. He was about to go into Nursery. On July 27, Harry and Lexi went into their secret hideout, the alley down Spinner's End and talked about the upcoming school year. The alley wasn't the best place for two eleven year olds to hang out, but it was the best place they could meet without being caught or teased.

"Can't wait for school Harry," Lexi told him.

"Neither can I," replied Harry.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" asked Lexi.

"I guess so. I like your shoes by the way."

She looked down at her black converse. "Thanks, they're new."

They stared at each other for a while. Finally Lexi broke the silence by saying, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

She stared into his green eyes, not quite sure what to say, but finally replied, "Nothing."

"Okay," Harry answered, and he went on with there conversation, not realizing it would be one of their last conversations without yelling at the end.

Two days later, Lexi was waiting in the alley at noon, like she did everyday, for Harry and her to meet. But he did not come. She waited for what seemed like forever, until she saw the Dursleys' car speeding past her, with Harry in the back seat squished next to Dudley. She couldn't believe it. Were the Dursleys taking Harry on a vacation? That didn't sound right to her, but then why was the back of the car filled with so much stuff? They couldn't be moving; they just couldn't.

Lexi walked home that evening in great dismay. Harry didn't even tell her about it. Why hadn't he told her? She was so upset; she kicked the trash can on the street, which caused a great pain in her big toe.

When she walked through the door limping, her mother immediately came to her side. "What happened?"

Lexi didn't even turn to look at her. She just marched up the stairs into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Two days later, The Dursleys had come back home, with looks of shock on their faces. Dudley was holding his behind for some reason, and there was no Harry.

As soon as Lexi noticed Harry not getting out of the car, she rushed across the street and knocked on the door.

Mr. Dursley angrily opened it onto the eleven year old. "What?" he asked her.

"Hello Mr. Dursley, I was curious where Harry was," she answered timidly, not so sure if this was a good idea.

"I don't know where the boy is and I don't want you coming back here asking for him again!" He then slammed the door in her face. She stood there for a long time on their doorstep in shock and curiosity of where Harry was. She stayed there until the evening, until she saw Harry come around the corner, looking rather tired with a huge smile on his face carrying several strange looking parcels and a cage with a cloth over it.

Relieved, Lexi ran up and hugged her only friend. "Oh my gosh! Where were you?"

"Somewhere you'd never imagine!" Harry continued to smile but wouldn't say anything else.

"Tell me everything Harry!"

His face suddenly faltered. "I can't tell you Lexi."

She stared at him. "Of course you can. I'm you're best friend aren't I? You can tell be anything!"

"Not this I can't."

"Yes you can Harry, and I'm not letting this subject go until you tell me!"

"Fine, then don't let it go because I'm not telling you."

"Don't worry; I'll get it out of you during school."

Harry suddenly became very awkward. "That's the thing," he finally said. "I'm not going to Stonewall High." At that minute Lexi could've thrown something at him.

"You're not?"

"No, I got asked to go to another school, and if you're asked, you kind of have to go."

Lexi was fuming. "You idiot, Harry James Potter! You idiot!" She then pushed him and stormed away from him, hot tears streaking down her face.

"Lexi, wait!" Harry called behind her, but she didn't stop. She just continued to walk. That was the last time they talked for a whole year.


	5. Chapter 5

That year was tough for Lexi. Because Harry had left, she had no other friends, and no one was willing to take into their group "Potty's girlfriend". And if they did call her that, she'd run into the bathroom and sob. But over that year, Lexi had toughened up and finally when the year was over, her hair was short as well as dark brown and her heart was of stone. The only thing that could swerve her was the mention of Harry Potter. That would send into a slump.

Finally, the school year was over. Her first year at Stonewall High that she was supposed to be with Harry had come and gone; and she never wanted to return. One week after school came out. The Dursleys had come home with Harry. Lexi couldn't believe it. She was ready to dash out of the house and into Harry's arms, but she stopped herself. She was no longer his friend. He had destroyed her. But instead of her coming to him, he came to her.

There was a knock on the door. Lexi opened it before her mother had the chance. There was Harry, now taller than she was, and just as handsome as ever in her eyes. But she must stay calm. She couldn't show weakness. "Hey," he muttered.

"Hey," she replied. What was she to say to him?

"Lexi, I'm sorry for not telling you what happened that day. I really am an idiot. You're my best friend. You should know everything about me."

"Great, so will you tell me?" she was staring excitedly at him. Was he finally gonna tell her what's up with his life?

He smiled. "Here's the thing. I can't tell you everything. It's kind of illegal, but could tell you other things."

Lexi faltered for a second, but then smiled at him. "Sure, whatever I can know you tell me."

They were now on speaking terms again. He told her of his friends, Ron and Hermione, and all their jokes and their games. As he was talking, Lexi had a sinking feeling of being replaced. She was now no longer the best thing in his life.

Over the next month though, Harry stopped talking about Ron and Hermione and seemed to be in dismay. One day he seemed so depressed, Lexi just had to ask.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"It's just…" He looked at his feet. "Ron and Hermione hadn't written to me all summer. I feel so alone; as if I'm completely out of our world; as if I'm excluded."

Lexi was sad for Harry, but she was grudgingly becoming happier about her becoming the center of his world again. She smiled and said, "Harry, you know just how I felt all year."

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"As in I've feel like I was excluded from your world, and now your back, but soon your gonna be back in your world." She stared at him, trying to see if this would pass through his male mind.

He looked at her and finally replied, "Do you really feel excluded?" She looked down and nodded. "Then I'll write to you." He told her this with such force she couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious Harry?"

"Serious," he answered.

She hugged him, hugged him with all her strength. "Thank you Harry. I can't wait to hear from you."

That was the last time they talked for three years.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few years, Harry wrote to her about many things, but he always left out many holes in his stories. She would always find the letter on her doorstep, hours before the postman even arrived. But they began getting fewer and fewer, and suddenly they stopped. And every summer he would come back, but only for two weeks at the most and he was usually locked in his bedroom.

The next time she saw him, it had been three years. They had all matured a great much. Lexi's hair was a nearly black, and she seemed to begin wearing a lot more dark colors. Harry's style seemed to grow a bit more fashionable. Instead of Dudley's old and disgusting jumpers, he got a lot more t-shirts and jeans that fit him.

Lexi truly did miss him, more than even she could imagine, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't go over to his house, and he would never come to her house, so they just stayed on the opposite sides of the street, trying not to think of each other.

These days a rumor had been spread about that strange Potter boy. He was now supposedly going to St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Boys. All the children were told to stay away from him in the summer, while he aimlessly walked around the streets scrounging in the trash cans for things unknown.

But Lexi didn't believe it. She knew Harry couldn't a criminal, and plus his friend Hermione was a girl, which would be strange at an all boys school. The real people you had to worry about were Dudley and his gang, who enjoyed beating up ten year olds on the playground.

One day, Lexi's baby brother Joey, who had recently turned nine came running in the house with a black eye. Instead of letting his mother see, he walked up to Lexi's bedroom, which now was a pine green. When she opened the door, her brother hugged her around the middle and began to sob.

"Oh my Gosh Joey, what happened?" She had always had a soft spot for her baby brother, no matter how annoying he got.

Between his tears he told her, "Dudley's gang beat me up on the playground!" He began to sob even harder.

She sat down on her bed with little Joey in her lap. Dudley Dursley would pay dearly for this black eye, and if Dudley was lucky, she'd him keep his face.

After she gingerly cleaned it in the bathroom, and gave a him a bag of frozen peas to put over it, she ran out of the house, aiming for the playground.

There, she saw Harry, searching through the trash can outside the fence. She took a deep breath. Dudley wasn't there. Perhaps Harry could help her with her search. She tried to calm herself, quickly fixed her hair, and walked over to him. "Hey." She tried to smile at him.

He looked up at her and frowned. "Hey," he replied, going back to the garbage.

She frowned herself. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._ "Haven't seen you in a while. I've noticed you've gotten taller."

He said, not even looking up, "I guess that happens after three years."

She stared at him, concentrating on staying calm. _Why does he have to be so stubborn? _"Why are you looking in the garbage?"

He stared at her like she was stupid. "Because I want to get some kind of information from newspapers."

She stared at him. "Why not watch the news?" But she knew the answer before she even asked it. The Dursleys.

He was silent for a while, until finally he realized there was no good newspaper in the can. He got up, wiping his hands on his jeans, and looked at her. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Alexis."

This got her fuming. "Oh, so now I'm Alexis?" She stared at him angrily. Her dark eyes looked like they could burst into flames at any moment. "I'm Lexi remember? Why don't you talk to me? I was your first and only friend until you went to that school of yours! Don't you care about your past anymore?"

He gave her a hard look with those beautiful green eyes. "My whole life now is based upon my past! I'm famous because of my past. Everybody wants to talk to me about my past! And I don't need that from you either! I need to get rid of my past!"

"I know everything about your past Harry! My first memory is of you! I remember everything from your first night at Privet Drive; from the old man in the dress to the flying motorcycle! I saw it and remember it all! I know exactly what you went through! I even remember all those years of your uncle abusing you and starving you. Don't you want to get back at Dudley for all that bullying for eleven years? Come on Harry, remember!" She then kicked the trash can with all her might, and then stared at him with such fierceness, he stepped back a bit.

He stared at her in astonishment. "Lexi Palmer, I never imagined…"

"What? That I'd get so much bottled up inside me, yes I suppose that can happen after having three years of being ignored."

He couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry Lexi." He then went red. "What can I do?"

She stared at him for a long time, and then did something totally unexpected. She kissed him. They together shared their first kiss. It was quick to an outsider, but to Lexi it seemed like days. She tried to tell him everything through that kiss. When she finally let go she said, "Kick Dudley's butt for me and my brother."

She then ran away with tears in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Five years later, Lexi Palmer had never had a boyfriend, never shared another kiss, nor had she seen Harry since that day when they were fifteen. She was getting ready to start her third year at Oxford. She was living at home over the summer, and her family was positive she would be single for the rest of her life.

She was always either thinking about school, work, or Harry. Harry was always on her mind. Even after five years, she could still feel their kiss on her lips as if it had just happened. She felt as if she would never forget him, or the feelings that she had had for what seemed like forever.

Then, her whole world seemed to go upside down from one letter. There it was, before the postman had even come, on her doorstep, was a cream-colored envelope. She immediately recognized Harry's handwriting. Excited, for this is what she had been waiting for years for, she ripped it open with all her might, only to begin sobbing on the doorstep. The first line of the letter was;

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley!_

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her, sobbing into her pillow. Her older sister Mary, who was visiting with her husband and children, ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Lexi, could I come in?"

She only heard a larger amount of sobs. Taking that as a yes she opened the door. She found her sister on her bed, with mascara running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" asked Mary, hoping it wasn't anything to bad.

Wailing even louder Alexis handed her the letter. After Mary read it, she began to comprehend her sister's strange behavior for the past years.

She put her arm around her and whispered, "It's sad to see you like this Lexi. I know you loved him, and you will be in a deep place in his heart I'm sure." Lexi began to cry even louder. "But you are better than him. And I suggest you go to the wedding, and show him that you are better without him."

This time Lexi looked up at her sister. "You think I should?"

"I know you should," she then hugged her sister even tighter. "Now where is this wedding of his?"

After a sniffle and a wiping of the nose, Lexi read, "Ottery St. Catchpole on July 31, Harry's birthday, from noon to what ever time it feels like ending." Lexi laughed. "I'm guessing Harry added that bit in."

Mary smiled and laughed herself. "Now let's choose the best dress we can for you before the end of July. I'll help you."

Lexi giggled. She had promised herself that she was never going to let Mary near her closet. Mary's pinks and blues would be awful with Lexi's greens, purples, and blacks. But this was something she had to change. She had to tell Harry she was better than her rotten punk look, and could actually look pretty.

So she said, "Okay, let's do this thing."


	8. Chapter 8

On July 31, Lexi drove to Ottery St. Catchpole to the church that she was told to meet at. She was wearing a long pink dress with decorative flowers going up the strap. She had put up her hair for the first time in many years into a bun. Mary had helped her with most of it, but she added a slight touch of her own. Under her dress was her favorite pair of black converse.

When Lexi stepped out of the car, she looked around. Nobody was there except for a large man wearing what looked like a leather jacket over a dress shirt. Who would wear that? Then she saw his face. Now it made sense. It was none other than Dudley Dursley. She walked over to him, glad that she wasn't the only one there she asked, "You're here for Harry's wedding too?"

He turned to her and said slowly, "Yeah, he told me that somebody would come and pick us up from here."

She stared at him, not sure what to say. She could still feel the anger from him beating up her baby brother, but she seemed to be better than that now. She had remembered them disappearing three years ago and then a new snotty family moving in. She wished she knew more, but before she could ask, a balding red-haired man with horn-rimmed spectacles came around the corner and into their direction. When he got closer, Lexi noticed that he looked somewhere in his sixties. When they began seeing his specific features, Dudley began to cower and shake. Personally, Lexi had no idea what was so terrifying about him. "Hello," he said smiling when he came close enough to them. "I'm Arthur Weasley, and I'm the father of the bride. I suppose your Harry's guests." They both nodded, Dudley slightly nervously. "Well then let's go." He was smiling rather excitedly, glancing at them occasionally. Lexi supposed he was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be with your daughter getting married? But then he looked at Dudley and began to smile even more nervously. "Good morning Dudley," he said cautiously. "Haven't seen you since you were fourteen. It seems you have gotten a whole lot trimmer since I last saw you. I'm glad the tongue wasn't permanent." Dudley grimaced and nodded slightly.

Mr. Weasley then turned to Lexi. "So, your Harry's only Muggle friend, huh?"

Lexi stared at him. "What's a Muggle?"

Mr. Weasley then looked ashamed. "I suppose Harry never told you. Well, you'll find out soon enough. What I meant was, your Harry's only childhood friend?"

At this, Lexi nodded. "That's nice to know he wasn't completely all alone before he came to Hogwarts." He then began asking Lexi about simple things, like plugs and TVs and the internet. They had gotten on the subject of football when they had reached a tall house that looked like several cottages stacked up on top of one another. Lexi stared at it in amazement. In front of the house there was a sign that said "The Burrow".

Lexi, ready for seeing Harry for the first time in five years, walked into the tent in the yard, and was in shock, their were dozens of chairs around the tent with a beautiful arch at the front, where Harry would take his vows that would separate her from him forever. There were also two giant chairs in the back, which made Lexi wonder what kind of guests needed those big of chairs. Many people were there, wearing the strangest of clothes. The men were all wearing dresses, and all the women had real birds on their hats, as well as growing flowers. Lexi felt slightly out of place with her simple gown and bun. Suddenly, music began playing, and Lexi realized it was time to sit. She sat in the nearest seat, next to a batty old lady. Then out came Harry at the front. He looked handsomer than she could ever remember him looking. His black hair was shining from what looked like hair gel that was attempting to keep his stubborn hair down. His green eyes were sparkling behind his round glasses and he was beaming. Then, a man our age with flaming red hair and a long nose came down the aisle with a lovely girl also our age with bushy brown hair and a very pretty purple dress.

Finally, came down the bride. She was looking beautiful. Her flaming red hair similar to the boy beforehand was lovely done with a veil attached. She was holding hands with Mr. Weasley, who had tears in his eyes. Ginevra's big brown eyes were staring at Harry with so much love Lexi felt ashamed. What was the matter with her? Why couldn't she let go of Harry? That was a question that she focused on for the whole wedding. By the time Harry had kissed the love of his life, she was in tears. But then, something that shocked her even more than anything was the ending ceremony. The arch above Harry and Ginevra burst and birds, flowers, and butterflies flew all around them. Then the chairs disappeared and tables reappeared like magic! Lexi must've thought she was dreaming. There were even floating trays full of food and drink, stopping whenever somebody put a hand out for a treat.

Lexi walked over to the bride and groom in awe of everything. _This was it, _she thought. _Magic! _She couldn't believe her eyes. She waited on line for a long time, watching everything curiously, now fully understating all of Harry's letters. The redhead with the long nose was Ron, and the bushy haired girl was Hermione. And this was the house he spent all his summers at!

She was still thinking about all this when she finally got to Harry and his bride. Harry smiled at her nervously, a tad bit ashamed. But she just smiled and said in her look _it's all right with me. _He then smiled himself and said, "Now you know my secret."

She grinned and replied, "So this is what you couldn't tell me, that there was magic?"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you know now." He then turned to his wife. "Oh, by the way, this is Ginny. I know you've never met."

Lexi shook hands and said, "Very nice to meet you. I'm Lexi. I was Harry's friend in Primary School."

Ginny then smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you Lexi."

Harry then hugged Lexi and said, "I'm sorry."

Lexi then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about it. Congrats."

Walking away, she heard Harry call after her, "I like your shoes by the way!"

She smiled and answered, "I had to make sure you knew it was me."

With tears stinging her eyes, she suddenly realized that she was facing a new kind of crying. It wasn't sadness. It was happiness; happiness for closure.

Wiping her eyes, she suddenly noticed an older man about 28 with broad shoulders across the room looking slightly out of place in a tux. He had flaming red hair like Ron and Ginny, scars all over his body, and a dragon pin over his heart. He smiled uncertainly at her and she smiled back. As she walked across the room to him she couldn't help thinking, _Maybe this won't be such a bad wedding after all._


End file.
